


Right Here

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Prompto Argentum, Promptis Week, Protective Prompto Argentum, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018, Sharing a Bed, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day seven of the SFW Promptis Fan WeekThe prompts for this day was: bed sharing | Ignis or Gladio is Noct’s wingman to get him with Prompto | “Dude, could you be more gay? Don’t answer that.”I choose: bed sharing- Noctis wakes up to the sounds of Prompto having a nightmare of the worst kind.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at day seven.

It was the whimpering that woke him. Noctis opened his eyes trying to remember where he was. It wasn’t the tent. No, above him was a white ceiling and beneath him it was soft. It took him a minute to remember where he was. Earlier that day Ignis had got them two motel rooms. Declaring a rest day was in order after the insane week they had endured. They had enough gil so, why not?

Gladio and Ignis had taken one room while Prompto and he had taken the other. There had been two beds each and they were happy for the ability to spread out on soft mattresses and warm sheets. Although, right now Noctis wasn’t feeling so comfortable. The omega in the bed beside him was in distress and the alpha inside him bristled.

Noctis sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Looking over to see Prompto moving around with pain etched in his face. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and his veins turned to ice. Was Prompto hurt? No, Ignis had checked them both over methodically before they departed to their hotel room. Prompto whimpered again. It had to be a bad dream. He breathed in deep and let it out in a rush. Calming himself from that mini scare.

He got out of his bed and walked the two feet over to Prompto’s bed. Shaking the omega’s shoulder to try and wake him. Noctis didn’t want Prompto to stay in what ever nightmare his mind had conjured.

“Prom. Hey, Prompto wake up.” He said.

Prompto woke with a start. Eyes wide and scent gone sour. His breathing was labored and Noctis could see the omega’s small chest working double time to try and keep up with the short quick inhales.

“Prompto?” Noctis spoke.

The omega’s head turned at the sound of his name. He looked up at Noctis and he _whined_. Those eyes still filled with fear and a hint of sadness. _What the hell had he been dreaming about?_

“ _Noct_.” Prompto spoke and Astrals did it pull at him.

“You okay?” Noctis asked even though it was clear that Prompto wasn’t.

“Y-yeah, uh… bad dream.” Prompto said as his breathing started to slow to a more normal rate.

“That looked like more than just a bad dream.” Noctis said as he sat beside Prompto on the full sized bed. “Wanna talk about it?” He offered.

Prompto looked torn for a moment. Then his eyes started to look glassy and his breath hitched.

“I… It…” Prompto started.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Noctis interjected.

Prompto took a hold of his left hand. The one that was closest to the omega. Both hands around his own. Much smaller as neither one could fit around his own hand. Omegas were naturally smaller than alphas by almost a good foot with a smaller bone structure.

As a male omega Prompto was no exception. It was one of the reasons it had been so hard for him to gain a spot beside Noctis as one of his personal crowns-guard but, Prompto was determined. Noctis himself had conflicted feelings about it as well. However, he supported Prompto anyway.

“I… I dreamed you were killed and I… I couldn’t get to you in time. We… we didn’t have any ph-phoenix downs and you weren’t…” Prompto trailed off.

Well that was a pretty shitty dream.

“Well, I’m not dead. I’m right here.” Noctis reassured.

Noctis smoothed out some of Prompto’s hair with his other hand that wasn’t currently occupied. Prompto leaned into the touch. Closing his eyes in the process. They stayed like that for about a half a minute until Prompto opened his eyes and looked at the alpha before him.

“Noct, can you stay with me… here?” Prompto asked in almost a whisper. His cheeks having gone a soft pink.

“Yeah.” Noctis responded.

Prompto scooted over so Noctis had enough room to lay down comfortably. He shifted so that he lay on his side. Prompto was on his back staring at the ceiling. His scent was still sour although not as much as before. It was clear that the nightmare was still heavily affecting the omega. So Noctis shifted closer to him. Letting his pheromones morph into the most soothing scent he could muster.

The next thing he knew Prompto was on his side. The omega’s arms reaching out and pulling him close. The way their position ended up when they were done moving about ended up with Noctis’ face to Prompto’s chest. His arm that was pressed to the mattress lay under the omega’s small frame and his other arm was tucked close to the omega’s side near his pelvis; hand intertwined with Prompto’s. The omega’s other arm was wrapped around his head with his hand in the alpha’s hair.

The omega nuzzled into his hair and crooned. At that Noctis gave Prompto’s hand a squeeze.

“I don’t want to loose you.” Prompto said.

“You won’t.” Noctis replied.

“How can you be so sure?” Prompto countered.

He couldn’t be.

“Have some trust in my abilities Prom.” He responded.

“I’ll try. I mean, I do trust you. It’s just… everything else I don’t trust.” Prompto said.

“Besides, I have the best guards I could ever ask for. I know I can count on you and the others to have my back.” Noctis replied.

“I’ll always have your back Noct.” Prompto said.

“See, I’ll be just fine.” Noctis spoke.

“Yeah…” Noctis felt the press of lips on his brow. “I’ll keep you safe.” Prompto continued.

Noctis smiled at that. It was unconventional at best but, he didn’t mind. It was always the alphas job to be the protector. The one that did the fighting and watching over their omega mates and friends. With the fact that omegas were at such a disadvantage in size and strength. Although, Prompto had challenged that every step of the way. Being the first omega to join the crowns-guard. A lot of alphas had been clearly unhappy with this new development. It only made Noctis proud.

Prompto was strong and he had proved that on more than one occasion. Although, The omega tended to fret more than the others and himself or had been more jumpy and scared a little more easily. Prompto was everything that Noctis wanted. Everything that he had.

“Your too good to me Prom.” Noctis replied.

Prompto’s scent had gone back to that intoxicating scent of honey and lilac blossoms. Noctis couldn’t help himself as he kissed the omega’s chest. A light purr rumbled in Prompto’s chest at that action. Noctis could feel the vibration on his head and hear the soothing sound of Prompto’s purr. He crooned at the sound and he felt Prompto snuggle into him a little more. The two of them stayed like that until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the purring wasn't too weird but, I had seen it in a few different A/B/O fanfics and I liked it so.... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed. Let me know what you thought. :)


End file.
